Monkey Girl, a Pain Love Story
by Yaoi'sBabyGirlGoGokuxVegeta
Summary: Playful. Rough and tough Dana Aburame is in for the weirdest part of her life when she discovers the mysterious leader of the shadowy Akatsuki organization falls in love with her.


Dana Aburame sighed as she looked out to the rolling forests of Konoha village. She allowed the wind to flow through her hair as she sat in the tree tops. "Hey, sis, are you ever going to come down from there? You control beetles, not monkeys," a dull voice said. Her brother, Shino. "You're such a buzz kill, Shino!" she whined as she clambered down from the trees. Kiba and Akamaru came running int the small clearing. They had to skid to a stop. Dana's ice blue eyes met Kiba's and they blushed. Dana had always like Kiba, she just focused more on her training, though. Kiba had seen that, but he was always persistent. Kiba loved all her bright green hair as it fell over her shoulders and blew in the wind. But, now was not the time. "I-Itachi Uchiha! I ran into him on my way here, and he's coming straight for us!" Kiba yelled. "WHAT?!" Dana shrieked. "Keep your voice down!" Shino said. Dana smacked her brother's arm. She could see, through that green hood, matured stature, and thick glasses, that he was afraid. Shino and Dana maybe 16, and Akamaru maybe bigger than Kiba now, but that didn't mean that they could beat Itachi.

Sure enough, they heard noise coming from the bushes. Dana cleared all emotion from her face: unlike Shino, she didn't have a cloak and glasses to hide behind. Kisame Hoshigake came out of the bushes. No Itachi. Dana threw her head back in a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, look, it's just the fish out of water! False alarm, boys!" Dana called. Kisame growled, "Leader was right about you. You're pretty, but you've got a big mouth!"

"What leader? You mean that sissy leader of Akatsuki? Wow!" Dana threw back her head and laughed, her whole body shuddering.

(Truth be told, Dana was so scared that the leader of Akatsuki was watching her. What did he want?)

Out of the trees, there came Kakashi. He came out of the treetops, landing adeptly on his feet. "Well, sorry but I have to crash this party," he said. "YEA! CRASH IT!" Naruto screamed, running out of the bushes, nearly trampling Dana's neon green hair as he went by. "Oh, sorry Dana! Didn't see you there!" Naruto said, blushing furiously and rubbing his hair. She glared at him and clobbered him. "OWWW!" he said as he went down. Dana smiled and turned to Kakashi. He was looking at them now. Kisame was gone, and it was just them. "We could've handled that. Well, I could have anyways! The princesses here might have died!" Dana snarled. She hated it when men helped her. (When anybody helped her for that mater, but men in particular helping her peeved her off.) Shino got pissed at that part. "HEY!" he said. Dana snapped her fingers in her brother's face and rolled her neck.

**LATER THAT NIGHT: **

At dinner, Shibi noticed that Dana was more off than usual. What was wrong? What had shaken his rough and tough daughter so badly that she was so deep in thought? Her chopsticks hovered near her mouth, clutching on grain of rice. She didn't eat it. She just stared at it, examining it. She'd lower it back to the bowl and pick another grain. Dana was 15, one year younger than her beloved older brother, Shino. Shino always got on Dana's nerves, but Shibi knew that Shino was just being a good brother and looking out for his little sister. She had beautiful long, bright green hair (almost neon) that trailed down her back. She also had ice blue eyes that she proudly showed. She did wear a blue hood, but her hair and eyes were still visible. She was pretty. Very pretty, and Shibi did indeed love both of his children just the same.

Dana's hood had been pulled down for dinner, but it had only helped Shino and his father see just how badly she was shaken; she was trembling. Her icy eyes darted the room, mainly looking to the window and door. Shibi was the first to speak. "Dana, what's wrong, sweet heart?" he asked, examining her more closely. "It's... nothing, Dad. I'm fine," she said coolly.

**To be continued...**


End file.
